


Flower&Butterfly

by 02seconds



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02seconds/pseuds/02seconds
Summary: 和服play设定就是以为郑允浩不会日语的金在中和其实会日语的郑允浩。满足恶趣味。underage预警。女装预警。为了好区分，【】里是韩语，『』里是日语。





	Flower&Butterfly

这是郑允浩第一次来京都。

红枫树正是好时候，红得像血，把整座城市点缀得有活力了许多。这座古老的城市有着特殊的韵味，郑允浩很喜欢这里，在这里待的两天晚上他都在酒店的落地窗边看夕阳。  
不过他不是来旅游观光的，他是来做生意的。郑允浩的公司最近在日本拓展了新项目，好几个公司都在争取这个项目，郑允浩不放心其他人，决定亲自过来看看，和每家负责人都见上一面，看看到底谁靠谱。

今晚的应酬是在一个环境很好的家族式酒屋进行的，是传统的日式建筑，大家都坐在榻榻米上吃东西，这里的桂花酿很不错，不太爱喝酒的郑允浩也能喝得惯。酒过三巡，对方说要出去一下，希望郑允浩有一个愉快的夜晚。刚开始他还没弄明白，这东家怎么扔下他走了，不过在门再一次打开之后他懂了。  
进来的是个男生，看起来可能刚成年，或者还没成年，不好判断。让人眼前一亮的是他穿着女式和服。  
他穿着黑底带花的和服，花朵在上半身只有零散的几朵，越过腰纽之后盛放起来，一直延伸到脚背上。他没有穿内衣，领口处露出了大片雪白的肌肤，让人想伸手去触碰。  
郑允浩想，那人还真的费心了，不知道从哪里打听到他喜欢男的，就专门找了年纪正合适的小男生，给他送人的人很多，这么合心意的还是头一个。  
【过来点吧，坐到我旁边。】郑允浩对那人招招手。  
美人便走过来，跪在他旁边。  
啊，郑允浩突然想到了，那人一定警告了美人，说他有特殊爱好吧。其实郑允浩的特殊爱好只是他推脱别人的幌子，送来的人他不想要，便用"无法满足我的特殊爱好"这个理由退回去了。  
确实，美人在之前就收到了警告，"这个郑老板年轻有为，人又帅，亏不了你。唯一一点就是他有特殊爱好，但没有打听到具体是什么，不过你都得受着，一定要乖乖听话。我知道你的性格安静，这点很好，保持住，郑老板一定喜欢。"美人谨记在心。他希望自己听话一点，能少受点折磨。他看到过其他的小男孩小女孩陪有特殊爱好的客人，那背上腿上屁股上乳头上的伤触目惊心，他吓得做了好几天噩梦，可是这次轮到他了，怎么也推脱不了的，只能祈祷郑老板心情好，下手轻一点。  
他战战兢兢地跪在郑允浩旁边。  
【你叫什么名字？】  
【金在中。】  
郑允浩想缓和一下气氛，别吓着美人，便说【你坐好吧，我没什么特殊爱好，那都是唬人的。】  
金在中却只是睁着大大的眼睛，茫然地看着他，小声说着『我不太会韩语呢，听不懂。』  
郑允浩这才反应过来他们还有语言障碍。他之前在日本留学了几年，日语完全不是问题，但现在，他想逗逗金在中。  
【吃东西了吗？】郑允浩做了个吃饭的手势。  
金在中立刻靠过来拿起筷子，夹了一片生鱼片，蘸上酱油，恭敬地喂到郑允浩嘴边。  
郑允浩笑笑，用大手包住金在中的手，把筷子掉了个头，把生鱼片喂到金在中嘴里。  
金在中傻眼了，小嘴被食物塞得满满的，鼓起来的小脸可爱极了。郑允浩看着那张脸，伸出手去。  
金在中以为自己要挨巴掌，闭上眼睛等待疼痛的降临。  
然而等到的只是脸被轻轻掐着，嘴巴嘟起来了。  
【你像个小兔子。】郑允浩恶作剧一般揉着金在中软软的肉。看着那一张一合的果冻唇，再也忍不住亲了上去。两人交换着气息，金在中很香，要不是知道他是个实实在在可以触碰到的人，郑允浩都快以为他是喝露水吃花蜜的仙子了。

郑允浩把金在中打横抱起来，进到里屋，金在中紧紧搂着郑允浩的脖颈，『轻点…拜托轻点。』  
郑允浩掀开他的衣服，摸上了光滑的大腿，而更吸引他的是金在中脚腕上的红绳，他伸手去够，金在中动了一下脚，他才发现原来上面还有一颗小铃铛。  
郑允浩捧着金在中的脚，亲吻了一下。金在中被激得瑟缩了一下，『这是从小就有的，说是可以保平安。』虽然知道郑允浩听不懂，但他总想找点话来说，这样可以让他放松一点。  
郑允浩解开自己的皮带，让那个等了好久的东西释放出来。金在中看郑允浩没有进一步的动作，便爬过来跪趴着给他口交。郑允浩也没有闲着，揉了揉金在中的屁股，随即伸手探到穴口，那里很湿，看样子已经做好润滑了，他深深浅浅地往里插着，帮助他更好地扩张。可小美人看起来口活不太好，含不太进去，稍微深一点就开始干呕咳嗽，郑允浩抬着他的手让他起来。金在中红着眼眶小声说，『太大了，吃不下，会痛的，会死人的吧…』  
郑允浩憋着笑，把刚刚发现的用来绑窗帘的长布条拿了过来，想要逗逗美人玩，他摸过了，这布条材质柔软，不会磨到皮肤。他也不知道怎么回事，遇上金在中简直激发了他的恶趣味，做了好多以前从没做过的事情。他把金在中的双手拢到背后，轻轻地系上结。他退回去，坐好，对着金在中做了一个过来的手势，【你自己来。】  
『好难，不会…』金在中磨磨蹭蹭地过去，郑允浩扶着自己的老二，把它送进了那个温暖的地方。金在中双手被束缚着，没有支点，一下子进去把他弄得叫了出来『啊…好疼，太大了，好疼…』但他不敢停着不动，他怕郑允浩生气，只能硬着头皮轻轻地抬屁股动着，额头上都冒了一层细汗，胯下的东西也软趴趴的。  
郑允浩也不想真的弄疼了小美人，看着金在中吃痛，他连忙解了布条，把自己抽出来，用手拖着金在中的脖子让他躺好。金在中以为郑允浩不满意自己的表现，很紧张地看着他，『对不起，我是第一次…』郑允浩只是笑笑，把他的衣服拨开，一只蝴蝶赫然出现在金在中的右胸上部。  
【是蝴蝶啊，好漂亮。】郑允浩抚摸着那个纹身。  
『这个是刚来这里的时候别人帮纹的，说什么花不能少了蝶相伴，我也不太懂是什么意思。』他猜测郑允浩是在问这个纹身的问题，索性给他讲了它的由来。  
【我们在中一定是花仙子下凡吧，不然为什么这么香呢。】郑允浩俯身含住金在中粉嫩的乳尖。  
这酥麻感让金在中一下子挺起了身子，把乳头送到郑允浩嘴里更深处。不受宠的另一边就由他自己照顾，用手指拉扯着它，乳头不堪折磨在空气中挺立变红。  
『好舒服哦…一点也不难受嘛…』金在中脸色变好了，下面也稍微挺立起来。  
郑允浩在这时候重新插进去，慢慢地进入，让金在中有了适应的过程，插到最深处后来回轻轻抽插。  
『唔…怪怪的…』以为郑允浩听不懂的金在中把心里话一股脑儿都说出来。  
郑允浩不说话，认真寻找着那个能给金在中带来快乐的点，终于在擦过有一处时听到了金在中变调的呻吟。  
『嗯！！啊…那里…』金在中抓紧了自己被解开的衣服。  
郑允浩照顾着那个点，来来回回都不放过，金在中沉溺在如浪般涌来的快感之中，小脸涨得通红，就在他快要被插到射的时候郑允浩突然停了下来。

『？』金在中满脸疑惑地看着郑允浩。  
郑允浩在他耳边说『叫声哥哥来听听。』  
金在中沉浸在震惊之中没反应过来，回过神来第一句竟是质问，『你，郑先生会日语？』  
『快叫哥哥啊，叫了让你舒服』  
『…哥哥』  
突然金在中的脚被郑允浩有力的双臂折过来，郑允浩猛烈地抽插着，金在中细细的腿在空中晃动着，小铃铛发出清脆的响声。  
『啊…要到了…嗯…好舒服』金在中的声音很好听，郑允浩听着他的叫床声觉得下腹有火在烧，只想更用力地插进他湿热的体内。  
铃铛声和金在中软软的叫床声交织在一起，屋内一片淫靡的气息。  
郑允浩最终和金在中一起射了，把金在中的衣服弄脏了，地上也滴了几滴他们的精液。金在中靠着郑允浩平复呼吸。  
『郑先生骗我。』  
『我怎么了？』  
『您明明会日语…就是想看我笑话。』  
『是你太可爱了，我忍不住想捉弄你。』  
『坏人！』金在中装凶的样子像个张牙舞爪的小奶狮子。  
『坏人还想把你掳走。想不想跟我去韩国？』  
金在中眼珠子滴溜溜转了几圈，思考了几秒的样子，【哥哥。】  
『什么？』  
『韩语里是这样说的吧』金在中转过来把头埋进郑允浩怀里，【哥哥，带我走吧。】

END.


End file.
